


let down your hair

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse, F/F, Huge trigger warning, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, a bit OOC, don't read this if you love zelda. you will not love her anymore after, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palutena most certainly was not Rapunzel. <br/>[Five times Palutena laid dormant. One time she stood.]<br/>[Prequel to Shut Up And Trust This, which is not here (yet) but on my ffnet account (Bonnibelle Scribbles)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	let down your hair

one

"It was an accident!"

Palutena wasn't sure if she should believe Zelda or not. Usually, in the movies and the television shows, the boyfriend or the girlfriend or the whatever would apologize when they hit their significant other. But Zelda seemed so irate, mad at Palutena for being mad that Zelda punched her. Zelda was _pissed_ , actually. She was more angry than she was when she actually hit Palutena. "I'm sorry," Palutena offered, shifting the ice bag on her lip to speak.

"Right. Of course you are. Do you think I'm _perfect_? Is that it?"

"No! Not at all!"

That was the wrong choice of words. Zelda's nostrils flared, and she looked like a bull, ready to charge at Palutena as if she were made of red. Which was funny, considering the amount of blood on her shirt from her busted lip. Palutena didn't laugh. "I know you don't think I'm perfect. You just think I'm the fucking worst, don't you? You kept talking and talking and talking. It was if you wanted something to happen. Did you think I wouldn't get angry? I'm not going to just stand there and take that abuse, especially not from _you_. Lucky you: I'm feeling pretty forgiving tonight."

"Thank you, Zel."

"This won't happen again." Palutena felt relieved when she said that. Zelda was quite strong and her lip pulsed with searing pain. The promise of never hitting Palutena again could be said to serve as some semblance of an apology, maybe. Zelda had never done this before, she had never laid a hand on Palutena. They had had their verbal spats, sure, but never anything physical. Maybe Zelda was promising that it would never happen again. However, the relief was quickly snatched from Palutena, when Zelda clarified. "You won't mouth off to me again!"

_But why shouldn't I? It was your fault. You stayed out all night with stupid Link and didn't call. You're the one who started it. You're the one who shoved me and called me a jealous bitch. You're the one who should be saying sorry._

"I won't mouth off again."

two

"Your boyfriend's calling."

Palutena didn't reply. She simply grabbed her phone and answered it without looking at the screen, because it was obvious who was calling; it was Marth, one of Palutena's "best friends". For some reason, they didn't talk like they used to, not since she started dating Zelda.

It was eleven PM and Zelda was playing with fire, literally. She harnessed the power of Din and practiced her magic, sometimes bringing it dangerously close to Palutena ("this stuff could really pack a punch, Pali-bear, if a person crossed me wrong"). Palutena hated when Zelda practiced those kinds of things inside of the palace, but, thank the gods, they were at Zelda's castle. Palutena really didn't give a shit about Hyrule Castle, in all honesty. If it burned she would probably have to pretend to care.

The goddess stood and walked out of the room for her conversation. "Hi, Marth."

The bluenette replied, "Hey-o, Palutena! Say, I know it's a bit last minute, but are you down to go out for a bit? I finally got Lucina to get out of the house."

In the background, Palutena heard an annoyed groan, probably from the princess. Palutena had always harbored a soft spot for Lucina, usually calming her down during social outings (where Lucina looked terribly out of place, after Marth promised to stick by her and ended up on a dance floor or something). "Um...I should ask Zelda."

"Alright. Tell Mother Gothel I said hello, Rapunzel," Marth drawled. Palutena's teeth clenched. He had been making comments like that for a while, now, and it always made her question their friendship.

_Sometimes he speaks such nonsense,_ Palutena thought, walking back into the bedroom and muting the phone. Before Palutena could ask (not for permission, she didn't need permission, she wasn't _Rapunzel_ ), Zelda snarled, "What's so private that you have to leave the room?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Bullshit," Zelda hissed, looking over at Palutena.

Palutena breathed deeply. _This might not end well._ "Can I go out with Marth?"

Zelda turned back to the fire she was currently nurturing in between her hands. Her braids almost reached the flame, but avoided it thinly. _I wish it would catch. I want her to burn, burn, burn-_ "It's late."

Without thinking, the goddess retorted, "But just the other day, you went out with Link at _one_. In the morning. And you didn't come back until-"

"There's a fucking difference. I'm talking to him about important things for the sake of Hyrule, and _you're_ whoring out on the town with Marth. You're lucky I've let it go on this long! You think I don't know what's going on? I'm not stupid. You're fucking Marth, right?"

"That's _stupid_ , I-"

Within seconds, the fire that Zelda had conjured was hurling towards Palutena's arm. No apologies were offered after, and Palutena didn't go with Marth ("Zelda's sick and I have to take care of her"). The next day, when she returned to Skyworld, Pit knew better than to ask about the dressing on Palutena's arm, but did ask if she needed anything.

She needed escape.

three

"Make him stop singing."

Palutena really didn't want to. Pit had such a nice voice, for someone who was eternally going through puberty. It was slightly relaxing, if not funny. Palutena ignored Zelda, trying to play it off as if she were snoozing. The sitting room of Palutena's palace had a huge echo, and Pit's voice rang in the two women's ears almost endlessly. Zelda looked as if she were going to tear the pages of her book. "Mister Sandman, bring me a dream! Make her the cutest I've ever seen," Pit sang. He was in the courtyard, doing gods-know-what.

The goddess almost smiled, but she didn't. Zelda screeched, "Make him shut up, or else I'll do it myself!"

Palutena was spurred to action. The burn on her arm had healed, mostly, but she was still reminded of the pain and the half-assed fucks that Zelda barely gave. The thought of her even conversing with Pit...

Palutena stood and traveled to the courtyard, which was just outside of the walls of the sitting room. "Pit," Palutena called, getting her captain's attention. "I like your singing, but, um...you're not crushing my ladybugs, are you?" In the courtyard, tons of ladybugs appeared frequently. Palutena had advised Pit several times not to romp too roughly around there, so he wouldn't crush "her" ladybugs. She was so fond of them, but never had the time to observe them anymore.

"Lady Palutena! N-not at all. So! Would you do me the honor of a dance? Pretty please?" Pit stopped singing and dropped the jar he was holding. Palutena glanced at it, but immediately turned her attention back to Pit when he placed his hand on her hip and grabbed her hand with his free hand, raising the clasped digits in a perfect ballroom dance position. "If only for a little while."

_Well, he stopped singing. I did what I had to do, so I can dance for a while,_ Palutena thought. She hadn't danced in so long. Zelda never wanted to dance, and it wasn't like Palutena could go out to party; oh, no, that was silly. She didn't need to do that when she had Zelda to entertain her. "Um...alright. Not for too long. And don't get too handsy, there."

The angel turned red, a desired reaction. Palutena giggled and watched him get himself together (but not without some stuttering and awkward shifting). "O-okay! What do we do next?"

"...Pit."

"Yes?"

"You don't know how to dance?"

"Of course not! Usually, in the movies and stuff, after they get in position like this, the music comes on and they just, uh, _go_ ," Pit squeaked.

Palutena groaned. "Y-you have to lead. You're the male."

"But you're the taller one! And you know how to do this better than I do. And what happened to feminism?! And gender equality?! Ladies can lead, too!" Pit was damn near whining, at that point.

Palutena sighed heavily. "Fine, then. Follow my lead. And don't step on my toes!"

Slowly, they began to waltz; Palutena guided Pit with pushes of her hands and the occasional comment, but other than that, they each found their way solo. Pit did step on her toes, but it stopped after one or two "ouch"s. After they settled into a rhythm, Pit began to softly hum a classical tune. One of those tunes that Palutena heard quite often, but didn't know the name to. Beethoven, or Mozart, or something of the sort. Whatever it was, they danced to it, and Palutena soon had her eyes closed in bliss. It had been so long since she had had a moment like this, a moment to keep, to hold. But it felt so fragile, as if one little slip-up could shatter it. Every time she was happy, for what felt like decades, Palutena felt that feeling. Something was going to ruin what she had, always, and it was always the same thing.

"What the fuck is this?"

Palutena and Pit turned in unison, their eyes wide. They were caught. Pit's face fell, and Palutena had to turn away. Why did he have to do that? Why did his face shift into some shell of what his features usually displayed? He was usually bright, happy, ready to take on whatever came his way, and ready to take it on with pride. But his face always looked so defeated when Zelda was around. "Hi...Queen Zelda," he said flatly.

"Get out of here," Zelda snarled, her face angled towards Pit.

"No," Pit snapped back. He grabbed Palutena's hand, and the goddess felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds. She wished he would stop. He should just stop, and let it go. Why couldn't he just leave? "I don't take orders from you. I take orders from Lady Palutena!"

"Go," Palutena choked out. Her blood ran cold. "Leave, Pit. And don't come back out here until I say you can."

Pit looked defeated. His wings even sagged a little. "Oh," he deadpanned. "Um...aye-aye." He squeezed her hand gently, out of fear, she believed, then drudged away.

Zelda watched him go, watched the palace doors shut behind him. Palutena hated the empty look in his eyes. She hated Zelda. Gritting her teeth, she summoned her staff. This had to end, sooner or later. Zelda laughed. "Go ahead. Do it. Kill me, right now."

"Why do you have to control me like this? Why do you have to...do this?"

"Shut the fuck up, and kill me, if you're going to. Just do it! Come on! I'm waiting for you to end it! Just know that nobody else is going to put up with you, nobody else is going to love you. You should be grateful, you should be worshiping the fucking ground I tread on, but all I've gotten from you is petty ungratefulness. Your angel boy doesn't even-"

"Don't bring him into this!"

"Stupid whore. You can't even do it," Zelda sneered. "You're a goddamn waste of skin, you really are."

Palutena tried hard not to, but she cried. She took wispy gasps for air and cried, right there. When did she become this pathetic? The original Palutena didn't need anybody, didn't need approval and didn't need to be wanted. She thrived off of her own energy, confidence, power. Where did all of that _go_? "I'm sorry."

"A sorry sack of shit," the queen scoffed. "Listen. I'm trying to work with you but you're always finding a way to piss me off. What the hell are you dancing with him for?"

"I'm sorry. He asked me-"

Zelda interrupted, "So you'll do anything if somebody asks you? Right? Take your fucking clothes off, then. Since you'll do anything."

"W-what?! We're outside! Somebody might _see_!"

"You obviously don't give a fuck!" Zelda shouted, and she came closer to Palutena, and Palutena _flinched_. "Take it off. Take the dress off!"

The goddess began to shake. She had the power to end Zelda. She really did. But then, she would be alone. Pit probably hated her; she was but a weak clone of what she used to be. And Marth, she just started to ignore him at Zelda's request. Why would he want to deal with her? Zelda was all she had.

The dress pooled around her feet; thank the gods, no Centurions were roaming around the grounds, and the courtyard was fairly closed off, with a shoulder-high fence surrounding it. It was still so embarrassing, but Zelda told her to, so she didn't really have a choice, right?

"Ugh. Put it back on. You're hideous," Zelda said. She rolled her eyes and stalked off, probably back into the sitting room. Palutena quickly dressed, trying to save her last shred of dignity. Out of the corner of her eye, as she finished adjusting her dress, she noticed the jar that Pit had been holding earlier. Picking it up, she noticed that the mason jar's lid had several tiny holes in it, and on the side, a piece of paper was taped on. Scrawled on it was " _LAYDY PALOOTAYNAS_ _LAYDYBUGZ_ " in Pit's loopy, messy handwriting. Inside of the jar, several ladybugs flitted about in panic, captured by the young angel. Palutena felt like one of those naive ladybugs, slamming against the sides of its prison and hopelessly attempting escape. It would be so much easier to come to the realization that she was doomed.

Palutena held onto the jar, holding back the extra tears that threatened to fly down her cheeks. She held them in and went into the palace, expertly avoiding the doorway to the sitting room. She went up to Pit's room, where he quietly sang to himself while playing video games. "Pit?"

The angel looked up, and immediately spotted the jar. He turned away; he probably felt betrayed by Palutena. _How could you be so weak_ , Palutena imagined him thinking. "Those are for you. I initially just wanted to make sure I didn't step on them..."

"Thank you. It's nice to observe them up-close," she said, and faked a smile. She felt like cardboard.

"I like spiders, better."

"Please don't ever put those in a jar and bring them to me."

"I won't. Are you okay?" Palutena simply nodded; he had turned back to his screen by then, but he must have sensed her nod or something. Maybe he just didn't care to hear her reply. "I was in the courtroom, w-watching you guys. But I left when I saw you undressing. Why were you undressing?"

Palutena blinked hard. He usually didn't think to ask too many questions after her and Zelda's...spats. "It's grown-up stuff, Pit. You wouldn't understand."

"Did I spell your name right?"

"...yes, Pit. You spelled it right."

four

"Stop squirming."

Palutena squirmed anyway. The cuffs were too tight and they bruised her skin. She hated this, she hated the feeling of being trapped. Zelda could do whatever she wanted, theoretically, because Palutena couldn't summon her staff in the binds. Zelda had enchanted the cuffs so that Palutena couldn't use her powers, because it made the "game" funner.

Saying Palutena was bored wasn't an understatement, because bored wasn't the word for it at all. She didn't hate the game because she was bored; she hated it because she was scared. "Zelda...I need my powers. Please?"

"If you have them, it ruins the game," Zelda groaned. "I don't want you to fight back too hard. Just fight back a little. But don't bite me."

_What?_ "What does that mean? Isn't me being tied up the game?"

"No. The game is Pretend. We're playing Pretend. We're pretending that I'm forcing you to do it," Zelda panted. Her eyes were wild. Palutena had first been attracted to her eyes, but now they seemed like those of a rabid, hungry beast, void of compassion. "Fight back a little."

"You'll stop if I say the safe word," Palutena stated. It was kind of a question, but not really.

"Ugh! Whatever, sure," Zelda droned, rolling her eyes. Palutena's hands were cuffed, and a second pair of cuffs linked to the first pair on the chain and linked to the headboard. Her legs were spread eagle, and were linked to the bedposts by two more pairs of cuffs. Palutena felt disgusted; Zelda looked at her as if she were a piece of raw meat. She had brought out the strapon. Palutena hated the strapon. Zelda was always too rough with her, never gave her time to get used to the feel before going at her. "You look beautiful when you're in pain."

It was comments like that that made Palutena question Zelda's sanity. Zelda was sane, though. She was just...sick.

Palutena yelped in pain when Zelda grabbed her breast. She wasn't gentle about it, either. Her hand squeezed Palutena's flesh to the point of severe pain and discomfort. " _Zelda_!"

"See? Right there! Just like that, when you look like that. You actually look pretty pleasing, for once," Zelda laughed cruelly. The queen pressed the head of her shaft to Palutena's entrance, and the goddess' eyes widened in fear. There was no way Zelda could go in now. It would _hurt_ , she wasn't ready, it would hurt so bad.

Zelda entered anyway.

" _Nayru_ ," Palutena shrieked; their safe word. "Nayru! Stop it, stop it, Nayru!"

"Just like that! Push back a little," Zelda snarled, speeding up. She was ignoring Palutena, she was ignoring her. "Pali-bear, that's perfect." Zelda was so sickeningly sweet. Palutena hated that stupid fucking pet name, she hated Zelda's stupid fucking face.

It felt like she was on fire, and not in the good way. Her body burned and screamed in resistance to Zelda's torture. "Stop...stop, please," Palutena weakly screamed through tears. There was no pleasure at all, just pain.

It was only a half hour later that Zelda stopped. "What the hell? Just _come_ already."

"Nayru," Palutena whined again, her throat dry and raspy from all of her screaming. "Nay-ru."

Zelda pulled back and out, and examined Palutena. She cursed. "Fuck. You were serious? My bad. I thought you were just playing along, I thought you were into it."

"I fucking hate you," Palutena sobbed. "I hate you!"

"Sorry," Zelda said, but she wasn't; her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What am I supposed to think? You're such a weak bitch, I thought you would just go along with it. I mean, that's what you usually do."

"Uncuff me."

"No." Palutena began to scream. She screamed like a banshee, until Zelda slapped her. "Stop that. I stopped fucking you, what else do you want?"

"Uncuff me!"

Zelda sighed roughly, as if Palutena were inconveniencing her, as if Palutena was some asshole who cut in line at Starbucks. "Fine. Fine, stop bitching." Zelda uncuffed Palutena and tossed the metal cuffs to the side, folding her arms. "Could you at least get me off? You've already fucked up my night."

Palutena felt her wrists, ran her fingers over the bruises caused by the cuffs. Zelda could do much worse, and Palutena had experienced it first hand.

She nodded.

five

"Stop crying. It's annoying me."

How could she stop crying? She invested everything in Zelda, _everything._ And yet, she still entered the master bedroom of Hyrule Castle to find Link fucking Zelda silly. Link scrambled out of the room, and Zelda had the nerve to _yell at Palutena_ for interrupting them. Palutena sat at the edge of Zelda's bed, panting and sobbing frantically. Zelda brushed her hair at her boudoir, a robe carelessly tossed on her body. Zelda put this hold on her, this leash, then dared to step out on her. "W-w-why?!"

"Because you're fucking annoying me! It's bullshit! I fucked up that _one_ night, and you get all pissy about it! You won't even let me touch you," Zelda scowled. "Link's a team player, so I asked for his help in doing what _you_ should be doing. This is just another reason why you're useless."

Palutena pulled her knees to her chin and continued to sob. She heard Zelda's feet padding on the carpet, coming near her. Silence; she stopped her sobs, listening intently. For a second, the silly, girlish part of her believed that Zelda was going to comfort her, or even say sorry. But, no: Zelda pulled Palutena's face out of her knees by her hair and stared into her face. "Z-Zel-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Are you fucking deaf? This is why I slept with Link, this is why I can't stand you! You're so disobedient! Do I need to write what I want on my _forehead_?" Zelda was clutching the handle of her brush so hard that her hand was turning white; she was clutching Palutena's hair with the same strength. Her hand reared back, and she brought the brush down on Palutena's cheek. It made a hard slapping noise, and Palutena cried out in pain, falling to the bed. Zelda released her hair and threw the brush at the wall, leaving a crack. "Ugh! Gods, help me, Palutena. You're really trying me! Now, stop crying!"

Palutena couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop the flow of tears, and now, the flow of blood. Zelda hadn't harmed her teeth, she believed, but the skin on her cheek was busted open. She sat up, and simply held her breath, trembling. Eventually, the sobbing stopped, but the tears still glided down her cheeks and mixed with the blood and sweat. Zelda sighed angrily.

"Get yourself together. Just pathetic."

Palutena stood up and went to the bathroom, but her gaze avoided the mirror. She couldn't even look at herself.

+one

"Tell it to get out of here."

"It". That pissed Palutena off so much; she referred to Pit like an object. Sometimes Zelda did that to her, too, but when she spoke about Pit like that, Palutena felt furious. Zelda's hands rested around Palutena's neck, but she wasn't choking any longer (although, seconds before, Palutena was seeing all sorts of crazy colors because of her lack of oxygen). Zelda's focus rested on Pit, who was standing at the doorway of Palutena's bedroom in shock. He had never really witnessed any of their physical altercations in person, only the aftermath. He was mortified.

"Why are you choking Lady Palutena?" He croaked, his voice cracking in several places. He looked as if he might cry.

Pit gasped when Zelda tightened her grip and Palutena's eyes bugged a little. "Make him leave!"

"Pit, just go," Palutena wheezed.

"No! I'm not doing it! I don't care what you let her do, I'm not letting this go on any longer!" Pit shouted. He stepped forward, but Zelda was faster. She roughly released Palutena and slapped Pit with such tremendous force that he fell to the ground. Pit held his cheek, but did nothing else.

Palutena felt those months of rage and captivity welling up inside of her. She felt so much _anger_ , something she had never felt in such a massive volume. Palutena's whole demeanor changed because of that one slap, and it pissed her off _so much_ that Zelda had the _nerve_ to hit Pit, her angel, the one person that stuck with her through all of this bullshit with Zelda, the only person who never judged her or left her side, was Pit. Marth stopped calling after being ignored for so long, Viridi didn't dare show her face around the palace, but Pit stayed by her. He brought her (horribly-made but still good-natured) tea and cookies after he saw her hurt from a fight. He hugged her whenever she would burst into a random bout of tears after thinking, "what's the point of it all, what's the point of being here". He didn't ask her the questions that he knew would sting, the questions that she didn't have answers to.

Palutena fucking despised Zelda.

She drew her staff, and gave Zelda her last warning: "Get out, and don't come back."

"And what are you going to do? You're weak. Just like your stupid little angel-"

Palutena released a hefty orb of light from her staff, her emblem appearing behind her head and flashing violently. The orb hit Zelda and knocked her backwards; Palutena made the orb heavy, but it only singed a little bit. As Zelda got up, Palutena pulled Pit to his feet and hugged him to her protectively. " _Get out_!"

Zelda snarled, but it soon turned into a cruel grin. "Fine. I'll go. But remember: nobody's ever going to want you, nobody's ever going to love you. You're a stupid bitch for sending me away. I can't wait for you to come crawling back to me and begging for my forgiveness."

She left the room, and Palutena stayed frozen until she heard the front doors of the palace slam. She fell onto her bed, barely sitting up. " _Pit_ ," she struggled to say. She wanted to say more, but she burst into tears, unable to control it anymore. Pit hugged her and she squeezed him tight, combing her fingers through his hair and burying her face in it.

" _I_ love you, Lady Palutena. I-in the friendly way, of course," he stated.

"I love you too, Pit...oh, gods, has she hit you before?"

"She shoved me once. I didn't think it was that important, I just walked away." Palutena pulled back and stared at him, cupped his cheeks. He didn't deserve to be wrapped up in all of this mess. "You didn't have to break up with her because of me. I'm sorry; I should have just left."

But he shouldn't have. He was braver than Palutena was, he had more guts than she did. "No, Pit. It had to end eventually."

They sat in silence, with them clutching each other as if it was the only thing saving them from death. Then, Pit began to sing. "Mister Sandman, bring me a dream..."

"Pit?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask...why...you're singing?"

"You said you l-liked my singing. And I wanted to cheer you up! I'm sorry, it was stupid-"

"No, no. Keep singing."

"...make her the cutest that I've ever seen. Give her two lips, like roses and clover. Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over..."


End file.
